


My heart's captain

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 14/02/15 [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity Night, M/M, Poetry, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Roses are red. Violets are blue...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart's captain

   Martin sighed at the blank card he had been staring at for over an hour.

   It was Valentine's day tomorrow and he hadn't written anything! It was meant to be a day for romance not a day for 'here's a blank, red card I got on discount and couldn't write anything of substance in'.

   It was what he always did. He couldn't wine and dine his partners and couldn't be romantic... Why was Dirk even with him? That man was handsome, clever, kind and had muscles the size of the Russia! (Well... not _stupidly_ big...) 

   It had been a surprise to see Dirk that night, a year ago, holding a bunch of red roses and singing some love song he didn't recognise.

   It had got to a point where he just had to write something, _anything_.

   ' _Roses are red, violets are blue_...'

* * *

   Dirk opened the card Martin had given him, while the ginger man tried to find the perfect place for the framed song lyrics - that Dirk had _wrote_. Dirk smiled fondly at what Martin wrote...

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I may be the pilot,_

_But my heart's captain will always be you._


End file.
